1. Field of Invention
This invention relates the field of golf. More specifically, this invention is directed toward an apparatus and method for improving a golfer's swing.
2. Description of Prior Art
Golf is a sport replete with equipment, methods, and training aids aimed at providing tools to improve the golf swing. Many of the trainers attempt to direct a golf club by means of a physical guide that actually has contact with the golf club as typified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,583,707 to Fujimoto (1971) U.S. Pat. No. 3,806,133 to Cork (1974), and U.S. Pat. No. 6,165,079 Czaja (2000). While these devices are beneficial, they do not provide the opportunity for the golfer to learn the “feel” of the correct swing generated by his own coordination. Many devices address only a portion of the entire golf swing. U.S. Pat. No. 3,482,838 to Gibson et al, (1969) provides guidance for the follow through only. U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,152 to Graham (1990), U.S. Pat. No. 5,720,669 to Pearson (1998) U.S. Pat. No. 3,375,010 to Panza (1968), U.S. Pat. No. 5,899,816 to Pearson (1999), U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,833 to Marier (1994), and U.S. Pat. No. 3,942,802 to Wright (1976) provide a physical and visual reference for only the bottom portion of the downswing. Several inventions comprise an apparatus for either one side of the swing plane or another, as documented in U.S. Pat. No. 5,013,044 to Hesselbart (1991) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,346,050 to Larson (2002). U.S. Pat. No. 720,406 to Clifford (1903) concentrates on the backswing and follow-through motions, however, it provides no restriction for off-plane swings. U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,952 to Taft et al. (1988) deals with several issues, including alignment, address, backswing downswing, and follow through, but it does not provide feedback to the golfer about where an errant swing first went awry. U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,510 to Battersby (1989) encompasses many features of the aforementioned aids. However, it only addresses one side of the swing plane at a time. In addition, an instructor or individual very knowledgeable in the game is required to set it up correctly, as is common with many of the aforementioned patents. The set up is also time consuming, being that stakes need to be driven into the ground to secure the device. “Tom Ward, Seeker of the Lost Swings”, Copyright 2002 by Tom Ward and Adventurous Golf Publications, Inc., proficiently describes a method for using and training on a device with a single cord suspended to provide a visual and physical reference of the outside of the swing plane.